


In The Mountains

by spacesquidlings



Series: Starlight, Starbright, First Star I See Tonight [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: It had been a long, lazy summer day, until Zen had decided to take MC somewhere special. But where he was taking her was a surprise.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Series: Starlight, Starbright, First Star I See Tonight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	In The Mountains

“Zen, where are we going?”

“Be patient,  _ jagi _ , it’s just a little bit more.”

MC scratched at the blindfold he’d tied around her eyes, struggling to walk as she felt the uneven ground slant beneath her feet. “I feel like I’m going to fall.”

He chuckled, his arms wrapping around her waist. “Would you like me to carry you,  _ jagiya _ ? You’ll be safer in my arms.”

She flushed, butterflies fluttering from her heart, cascading light and warmth through her.

His hands tightened around her waist, and she smiled, trusting him as he guided her through the trees.

The day had been hot and humid and muggy, and they had spent most of it laying on the couch, the television playing quietly in the background like a quiet buzzing of bees in a garden.

But as dusk had begun descending over the world, casting the apartment in a hazy orange glow, Zen had stood up, telling her he was taking her somewhere special.

She’d taken his hand, letting him pull her from the apartment and to the small storage locker where he kept his bike. She had climbed on behind him, hugging his waist as he’d revved the engine and took off into the fading light.

She’d assumed he would take her to the beach, or perhaps to one of his favourite theatres, the stage dark and empty, like a canvas waiting to bloom with colour and art. He’d done it before, pulling her into the rolling surf or dancing with her on one of those empty stages. But he didn’t do either, instead taking one of the exits that led into the mountains.

The winding, treacherous roads were already drowning in shadow, and MC’s arms had tightened around Zen’s abs, her fingers twisting into the material of his shirt until she was sure it would tear.

“Don’t worry,  _ jagi _ ,” he’d said, slowing down as he went around a particularly sharp curve, his voice barely audible above the roar of the engine. “I’ll keep you safe.”

She’d still clutched him tighter, taking comfort from his warmth, from his body pressed against hers as they continued deeper into the mountains.

Eventually he had slowed, pulling down a small dirt path she would never have noticed if she’d been alone, silence descending around them as he cut the engine.

“Where are we?” She’d asked, climbing off after him.

“It’s a little spot I found a few years ago. I thought it would be perfect to take my girlfriend to.”

MC had cast her gaze around the little clearing he’d parked in, at the trees and the shrubbery and the few wildflowers that soaked up the last rays of the sun.

“We’re not  _ actually _ there yet,” he’d continued, slinging a bag over his shoulder. “But we can’t take the bike any further. It would be  _ way _ too dangerous.”

She’d tipped her head to the side, studying him. “Where  _ are _ we going?”

He’d laughed. “It’s a surprise, princess. I can’t tell you until we’re there.”

She’d pouted, crossing her arms. “But I wanna know.”

“Don’t look at me like that,” he’d whined, his hands going to her waist, his thumb stroking her side. “It’ll break my heart.”

“Will you tell me, then?” She asked, rising up on her toes so her face was mere inches from his.

Zen had sighed, cupping her cheek with one hand, running his thumb over her spectacular pout. “Nice try,  _ jagiya _ , but I’m not telling you.”

She had made a quiet whining sound, falling from her toes and pressing her face against his chest.

“But I  _ will _ take you there.”

MC had pulled away to meet his smiling face and felt her resolve melt away as she was caught by those crimson eyes.

“Okay,” she’d said, her voice growing soft as she’d smiled back at him, unable to stop herself when he made her feel so warm and happy. “Okay, lead the way.”

His eyes had crinkled at the corners as his smile had widened, but then his expression had grown sheepish, and he’d slowly pulled something out of his pocket.

“Hyun,” she’d said slowly, confusion making her mind fuzzy. “Is that a blindfold.”

“Yes,” he’d muttered, his eyes flitting to the ground, chewing on the corner of his lip. “I want it to be a complete surprise, and I don’t want anything to give it away. And you’ll know exactly what it is before you’re even there if you can see the path.”

“Hyun, this better not be something weird.”

He’d chuckled, the tension slipping from his body. “I promise it’s not,  _ jagiya _ .”

“Alright,” she’d sighed, closing her eyes. “I’ll wear the blindfold.”

She’d cracked an eye open then, glaring at him as he’d smiled gleefully. “But  _ only _ because you’re so cute and I love you.”

“I love  _ you _ ,” he’d sang, leaning down to kiss her, his lips pressing against hers, sunlight scattering through her as she leaned into his embrace.

He’d pulled away, grinning. “More later.”

“Promise?”

He’d brushed her hair back, holding her face like it was the most precious thing in the entire world. “Promise.”

So she’d let him tie the blindfold around her eyes, guiding her through the darkening woods with only his voice and his hands to keep her steady.

“Not much farther now,  _ jagi _ .”

MC hummed, her hands falling over where he’d folded his against her stomach. The forest was coming to life around them the deeper they traversed along what  _ felt _ like a winding path, the sound of birdsong and the quiet hum of insects weaving into a beautiful melody undercut by their hushed footsteps over the grassy floor.

She thought she could hear something else, too, a quiet rushing, but she wasn’t sure if it was from an animal moving underfoot or if it was just her imagination.

“Alright,” Zen breathed, and she could hear the delight in his voice without having to see the smile that had no doubt arced across his lips. “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” she sang, her hands falling to her sides as Zen moved his own to the blindfold.

He pulled at the knot, the cloth that had been obscuring her vision falling away, and MC gasped as her gaze fell on the secret place Zen had taken her to.

“Oh Hyun,” she breathed, feeling his fingertips brush against hers as she stepped forward. “Hyun, I love it.”

Before her lay a lake, a small waterfall spilling starlit waters into the clear cerulean pool. Dark rock rose up from two sides of the lake, wrapping around it before giving way to forest on the remaining sides. And above them, the night sky unfolded in shades of indigo and azure and a deep wine-dark that reminded her of the sea. Stars glittered above them, somehow so close she felt like she could hear the song of their light, felt like she could pluck them from the sky and cradle their warmth in the palms of her hands.

“It’s been so hot today,” he said, kissing her cheek. “And this place feels  _ very _ romantic. So I thought it would be perfect.”

She spun around, catching him in another kiss, her hands falling to his chest as he gathered her in his arms.

“I’m glad you love it,” he said, breaking away.

“I love it even more because you’re here with me,” she said, pulling him closer again. “Because you wanted to share it with me.”

He laughed, scattering kisses over her face.

“ _ Jagiya _ ,” he said, sounding breathless as he pulled away. “I want to share everything with you.”

She felt like she would melt, like she would turn into a MC-shaped puddle on the forest floor from how he made her heart ache.

Zen grinned, like he knew  _ exactly _ how he had made her feel. But he didn’t say anything, instead tugging his bag from his shoulder, opening it to reveal an array of supplies.

“I’ve brought snacks,” he said, holding up a plastic container. “And I’ve brought blankets, so we can look at the stars.  _ And _ ,” he pointed to colourful clothing in the bottom corner of the bag. “I’ve also brought our swimsuits, in case we wanted to go for a late night swim.”

He tipped his head to the side, his eyes sparking like the stars. “Although, we don’t  _ have _ to wear anything if we’re going into the water.”

Heat bloomed across her face, her stomach somersaulting as he grinned down at her.

“Well,” she said slowly, her mind going blank. “I guess that will have to depend on how cold the water is.”

“If you get cold,” he said, his voice growing low and quiet as he stepped closer. “I can always help make you warm.”

He was already doing a pretty good job of  _ that _ , heat spreading across her body and down into her fingertips as his arms snaked around her waist.

“What do you say?” He asked, his nose bumping against hers, his words brushing against her lips.

“I say,” she said, smiling. “That I  _ love _ that idea.”

His smile outshone the stars above them as he pulled, the moonlight gilding his features in silver, and MC couldn’t help beaming up at him, at the sweet surprise he’d planned for her.

He hooked his fingers beneath the hem of her t-shirt, his brows rising in question.

“Shall we?” He asked, tugging the material up a few inches.

“Yes,” she said, reaching for his own shirt, feeling joyous to stand beneath the moon and the stars hidden away in the mountains with him.


End file.
